


Worth It

by SanityisOverrated



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by GIFs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's mission after Reichenbach, really short drabble, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh.... this is extremely short. I got feels from a gif set and wrote this down on tumblr, as Hiddleschallenged, then decided to put it down here so it didn't get lost XD And to see what people think of my Sherlock, because I feel I'm crap at writing him. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.... this is extremely short. I got feels from a gif set and wrote this down on tumblr, as Hiddleschallenged, then decided to put it down here so it didn't get lost XD And to see what people think of my Sherlock, because I feel I'm crap at writing him. Enjoy!

 (NOT MY GIFS! Only inspiration for the oh so short drabble below.)

 

“Is it worth it?” The man in front of him asked quietly. He had seen the grief on Sherlock’s face, knew his mission, and sensed the toll it was taking.

Sherlock looked away, his mind flashing back to England, back to home, back to…. _John_.

_“Just one more miracle, can you do that for me Sherlock? Just don’t be…. dead.”_

His face twitched, and he turned to the man looking at him with knowing eyes, eyes that hid a sad spark behind it all.

“Yes. It’s worth it.” Because John would die for him, he knew this, and he hadn’t wanted that, would never want that, John meant everything to him, John believed in him. So if he had to die for him, for Lestrade, who had seen him at his lowest and still believed, and for Mrs. Hudson, who was his staunchest supporter through it all, then he would do it. He would carry through with his mission, and pray to whatever deity was out there that he was able to make it back to them. That they forgave him. In this living nightmare, the dreams of them safe and sound were what kept him going.

 _‘I only hope you can forgive me, John.’_ He thought as he prepared to enter yet another foreign country in search of a sniper who had been on the run for months now, eluding him at every turn. _‘I do this for you. Stay safe for me, so I can give you your miracle.'_


End file.
